the day the world fell into chaos
by Cagefighter96
Summary: This is my take on demigods in WWII. This is my first story on here so please read and reveiw critisim is great.
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Conrad A. Huckabay Demigod Son of Poseidon The date is Dec.7th 1941 I was sleeping below deck when I first heard the rumbling of aircraft in the air.**

**A low rumble like that of a giant sea beast awakening from a deep sleep then there was the alarms wailing and generals shouting orders to their troops, I leaped from my bunk and ran to the big steel door of the room I spun the wheel and swung the huge door open as the rest of the troop woke.**

**I stepped through the door and saw fires blazing from lower decks in the engine room men screaming in pain as the fires engulfed them in a mass of orange, yellow and black smoke I started to run down the corridor to the stairs that led to the upper deck of the ship when the sound of metal cutting through metal and beams of sun light shot through the air right in front of me as a Japanese zero swooped down and peppered the side of the ship.**

**I kept running when I reached the ladder that led to the upper deck the whole ship shuddered and groaned. I climbed the ladder and threw the hatch open to see nothing but carnage men lay on the deck screaming in pain some not moving. **

**As I looked around in horror I felt someone grab me by my shoulder I turned to see captain Ronald S. Wilcox waving me to gain control of the AA gun on deck I nodded and ran and jumped in the seat I swiveled the gun in the direction of an oncoming zero and shot about fifty rounds into the belly of the plane it burst into flames and drop into the sea and sent water thirty feet into the air but I had no time to sit and gawk at the crash.**

**I swiveled the gun in the direction of another as it flew over and dropped a torpedo into the sea I tried to aim the AA gun at it but it couldn't aim low enough.**

**There was only one thing to do but it was risky I had only done it once before and I had nearly passed out and if that happened I wasn't much use to the rest of the crew but it was either that or be blown to Hades so I focused on the water and the torpedo I thought about the currents of the ocean and then a column of water shot into the air and the torpedo was launched into an oncoming enemy aircraft sending bits and pieces of plane and shrapnel across the harbor my vision went fuzzy and my head throbbed but I had to fight it off I turned toward another enemy aircraft and pulled the trigger…...nothing the gun was out of ammunition.**

**The pilot of the aircraft fired at me I dove from the gun and hit the deck hot molten tracers sliced through the gun I had just manned. I ran to a downed soldier and took up his M1 grand and aimed at the aircraft that just tried to kill me as it circled around for a second pass it was just out of range I just have to wait it out. **

**It was about two hundred feet away when I opened fire the bullets cut through the cockpits canopy and hit the pilot the plane rolled belly up and slammed into the ocean just then another aircraft dropped a torpedo it hit the ship and half the men on deck and I were thrown from the ship and slammed into the ocean.**

**I awoke floating in the wreckage I looked around too see only four men left out of our crew I willed the currents to push them toward me as a patrol boat pulled close to me and helped me get the men aboard the boat took us ashore to seek out medical attention I was fine a few scratches and a massive head ace. **

**The battle raged on outside for a few more hours before the Japanese turned tail and headed home I stepped outside and saw that we only had a few ships left of our fleet, We lost a lot of good men that day but the war has just begun I walked into the infirmary to check on the men I pulled from the wreckage the first one I checked on was Sgt. Steve Gregory **

"**How are you feeling sergeant?" I asked him as he was getting a bullet wound stitched up on his arm "Well I'm alive thanks to you young man" he sad with a smile on his face but I could tell he was trying not to scream from the pain of getting those stitches. I went and checked on the other four to find Captain Ronald S. Wilcox, Alex Holland, Geoff Woodrow, Sgt. Steve Gregory and I were the remaining few left to fight for our fallen comrades. My head throbbed and my body ached I went and lay in a bed the nurses but out for me and closed my eyes before I knew it I was asleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

**In my dream I was walking along the shore just outside of the harbor.**

**I turned toward the water to see that the water had turned blood red I walked toward the water knelt down and placed my hand in the water when I took my hand out I had scooped up some sand and a bunch of tiny sea shells.**

**The water had stained the sand red and the sea shells all had a pink tent to them. I dumped them back into the water. I stood and went to step away to find that the sand was pulling me down I struggled to pull free put my feet wouldn't budge.**

**I tried to scream out for help but my voice didn't work I looked around for something to grab on to and pull myself out but there was nothing and before I knew it the sand swallowed me up and I woke up. **

**My heart was racing and I had cold sweat on my brow. I looked around to find that it was morning and the room was empty none of the men were there.**

**I turned to see a small note on the table next to my bed I picked it up it said "Staff Sergeant Conrad A. Huckabay please report to my office at 0900 hours. **

**Maj. Greg Sanders." I folded the note back up it said nine'o clock I looked at the clock on the wall it said 8:30am I had just enough time. **

**I got dressed in my uniform and walked out the door, I walked along the street toward the office when I heard someone saying "Hey wait up" I turned to see a girl about my age with black hair that flowed in the breeze as she ran to catch up with me when she got closer I noticed her eyes they were electric blue like little orbs of electricity, "Can I help you?" I asked. she stopped to catch her breath "You dropped this" she said handing me a small bronze ring,**

**A ring that my mother gave to me as a gift before I left home to join the service I'm not sure what I would have done without it.**

"**Thank you this ring means a lot to me" **

**I said as I slipped it onto my middle finger**

"**Your welcome my names Kayla Fergusson"**

**She said stretching out her hand for me to shake**

"**My names Conrad Huckabay"**

**I said as I shook her hand "Nice to meet you Conrad" she said smiling I couldn't help but smile "Nice to meet you to" I said we stood there eyes locked for about thirty more seconds before she turned her gaze away from me.**

"**So where are you off to soldier?" she asked as we walked "I got a note this morning telling me to go to Major. Sanders office" **

**I said as a bus drove past us and up the road "That sounds important" she said I looked at her while we walked she was beautiful the way her hair fell across her shoulders and flowed in the wind wow!**

"**Yeah I'm not sure what its about but it must be important" I said as we reached the steps to the office "Well thanks for returning my ring" I said with a smile "Your welcome" she said as we shook hands "Are you going to the dance tonight?" she asked "I was thinking about it why?" I asked**

"**Well maybe I'll see you there" she said as she walked down the steps "Yeah maybe" I said and then she walked off down the street I turned around checked my watch it was 8:55am I had five minutes I walked in the door and checked in with the receptionist "I'm here to she Major. Greg Sanders." I said to her "Just have a seat he will see you in a moment" she said and so I went and sat in the waiting area.**

**Five minutes later she got up from her desk and said "Major. Sanders will see you now" and she walked me into his office "Major .Sanders Staff Sergeant. Huckabay is here to see you" she said peeking her head through the door**

"**Yes, yes send him in" a gruff voice came from behind the door She opened the door and allowed me to walk in as she shut the door behind me "You wanted to speak with me sir?" I asked "Yes please have a seat" I sat in one of the chairs placed in front of his desk "What is it you wished to speak to me about?" I asked he turned**

**his chair toward the window and opened the shade to reveal what would have before yesterday been a incredible view of the ocean and the harbor but now it was just a scene of horror ships half sunken with their hulls sticking up out of the water like sharp rocks.**

**he got up from his chair and grabbed his cane he walked with a strange limp like he wasn't comfortable in his own legs he walked over to a glass case on one wall that had an old musket from the civil war in it He looked at it as though it brought back sad memories but to me that seemed strange he was to young to have been around back then "I have a special assignment for you but it requires you to disappear for a couple weeks" he said looking at me I stood up and realized something that I hadn't before he was a lot shorter than me "What do I need to do?" I asked excitingly "You will go with our troops to invade and take Panama Canal.**

**We need to take control of the air field over there" he paused waiting for a reaction from me "when do I leave?" I asked ready to go he smiled "Well your not ready to go quite yet" he said he turned around to the glass case again and opened a cabinet door revealing a lever. **

**He pulled the lever and a compartment in the wall slid open inside was a box. He took the box and set it on his desk. He sat down and removed the lid "I have had my eye on you for quite some time he said handing me a picture from the box of me in basic training "How did you get this?" I said jumping to my feet he leaned back in his chair and said "I have my ways" I looked at the picture it was me I was crawling through thick mud under rows of barbed wire "Why have you been watching me?" **

**I asked he turned his chair and stood to look at me face to face but he was a little to short so he was kind of looking up to me**

"**You're father boy, Your father Poseidon told me to watch you to make sure you didn't get into trouble" he said taking the picture and putting it back in the box he put the lid back on the box and stashed it back in the same compartment as before then pulled the lever and shut the cabinet.**

"**When do I leave?" I asked as he sat back down "You will leave tomorrow night at 0600 hours" he said as he picked up his phone "Do you accept this mission?" he asked as he punched a number in "Yes I accept" I said.**

**He listened to the phone for a few seconds then some one answered "Donna could you please show Staff Sergeant Huckabay the way out" and then he hung up and Donna his secretary opened the door to show me the way out.**

"**Have a good day Mr. Huckabay" said Major. Sanders "You too sir" I said as I left the room and Donna walked me out the door. **

**I walked back to the barracks in time to have lunch I sat at a table by myself and ate my lunch in silence, How could my father not just watch me himself I mean he's an all powerful being you'd think he could watch me himself but instead he sends some old Major to watch me. I went down to the shooting range for a couple hours after lunch and let off some steam I was shooting a B.A.R when a bright light blinded me when the light died down there was a man in a blue pinstriped suit with black hair and green eyes like mine with a start I realized it was my father "Poseidon?" I asked in amazement he walked closer and stood next to me "Yes it is me my son" he said with a small smile. **

**Why would he talk to me now I hadn't spoke with him since my last day at camp Half-Blood.**

**He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me as if seeing if I had any bumps or bruises "My boy have you grown, Look at you a strong young man" he said smiling "Were have you been every time I tried to contact you, You never answered why try and speak to me now?" I asked as anger swelled inside me the smile faded from his face he let go of my shoulder and sat down on one of the ammunition tables I set down my gun and walked over to the table and sat with him.**

"**I didn't mean to upset you its just I mean I know your not like a normal father but it would be nice if just once you could have answered my prayers" I said we sat in silence for a few minutes "It's the war my son I can not speak to you as much as I would like, Conrad you have a war to fight as do I the Gods are fighting over who's sons will win the war they are near war them selves and if a war breaks out between the Gods the universe as you know it will be destroyed" he said inspecting a 9 ml pistol round he looked at me and said "I have been watching you my son you are a very important part of this war you must win this war to prevent one on Olympus , now I must get to business the reason I came here was to wish you luck and give you this" and then in a flash of light a golden bow and a quiver of arrows appeared in his hand "This bow was given to me by Apollo to give to you and this quiver will never run out" he said as he handed them to me when I took them in my hand there shape changed and they became a wrist watch**

"**if you twist the ring around the glass it will transform the weapons you have just received" he said pointing to the small ring that would normally be used to remove the glass and clean the watch**

"**Thank you father" I said admiring the watch. I strapped it onto my wrist and hopped off the table and turned the ring the wrist watch instantly transformed into a bow and the quiver.**

**I pulled one of the arrows out and placed it in position on the bow string I pulled the bow string back aimed at one of the targets down range and realest the string the arrow whistled through the air and when it hit the target it exploded "Oh yes I forgot to mention that Apollo threw in a couple special arrows he thought it might come in handy" Poseidon said as he walked over to me "Thank you" I said once more "Your welcome my son" he said as he vanished into a bright light I had to divert my eyes so I wouldn't burn to ashes when the light was gone all that was left was the smell of the ocean. I went back to the barracks and got cleaned up for the dance I put on my watch and ring and walked down to the bar it was being held at.**

**I walked inside and sat down at the bar I asked the bartender for a glass of water. I sat there for a few minutes watching the other people dance when I saw her she was standing on the other side of the dance floor. I paid the bartender and made my way around the dancing couples I walked up to her and said "May I have this dance?" she smiled at me "Yes you may" she said as I took her hand and we walked out on to the dance floor.**

**We danced in tell the bar closed so I took her for a walk along the beach we talked the wind coming off the water was cold so I took my coat off and placed over her shoulders she pulled the coat tighter around her for warmth I put my arm around her as we walked. **

**We sat on the beach looking up at the stars in the night sky she looked so beautiful in the moon light "I always loved looking at the stars" she said as we lay on the sand "What's you favorite constellation?" I asked her.**

**She pointed to a cluster of stars and said "That one right there Perseus" we sat the looking and talking at the stars for a while longer. I walked her home "Thanks for tonight" she said as we walked up the stairs to her door "No problem" I said she went to give me my jacket back but I told her to keep it and then she kissed me.**

**I stood outside her door for a few more seconds after she went inside. I was walking back to the barracks when I heard the roar. I turned toward the sound and saw it. It was a giant scorpion it had to be at least twenty feet tall its pinchers were the size of a small car it was black and bronze its skin was shining in the light of the moon.**

**It scuttled toward me so fast I barley had time to react it snapped at me with its pinchers and just about chopped my arm off but I rolled under its pincher and turned the ring on my watch the bow and quiver sprang form the watch I notched an arrow aimed it right between its pinchers at its ugly face I released the string the arrow flew through the air at the speed of a bullet it caught the arrow in one of its pinchers and snapped it in half.**

**I notched another arrow it had words written on it shaft it read carful explosive I aim at the ground right under it and fired the arrow hit the ground and exploded it sent monster dust in every direction.**

**I sat there breathing heavy I unstrung my bow and it turned back into my watch. I got back to the barracks and went to sleep. When I woke up I packed my bag I still felt bad I didn't even have the guts to tell Kayla that I was leaving I caught a buss to the airfield I walked to the plane that would take me and who ever else Sanders picked for this mission. When I reached the plane to my surprise there was Alex, Ronald, Geoff, Steve and an even bigger surprise Kayla I looked at them they looked like any normal military unit except they all had Greek weapons Alex and Geoff had spears.**

**Ronald and Steve had swords and shields Kayla's weapons was a Greek long sword and a shield. I walked over to the plane and no one seemed to notice me except Major. Sanders he was in the cockpit talking to the pilot when he saw me he ran down out of the plane and that's when I noticed his pants or so I thought they were pants from his waist down was covered in fur and where his feet would've been there were hooves he was a satyr**

"**Ah Conrad you made it!" he said trotting toward me "Are you all set to go?" he asked I was still staring at him in surprise when I answered "Yeah I'm ready to go" I said as we walked up to the rest of the group "Warriors you all know Conrad son of Poseidon" he said to the others they all turned and said hi and welcomed me to the team "Thanks guys" I said and they all went back to what they were doing before.**

**Except for Kayla who was staring at me in surprise "You're a demigod?" she asked I set my bag down a sat down on the steps of the plane with her "Yeah what about you?" I asked she was inspecting the edge of her sword blade when she answered "Yeah my fathers Zeus" I had only seen Zeus once before and I could see the resemblance the same dark hair the same electric blue eyes.**

**We sat there and talked for a few minutes and then Sanders came out of the plane and announced we were leaving we all walked up the steps into the plan and took our seats to meet our destiny's.**


	3. Chapter 3

We flew for about eight hours before we landed on an aircraft carrier the writing on the side said _U.S.S Demigod._ "Prepare for a bumpy landing" Called Maj. Sanders I looked out the window and saw something that made my jaw drop. The flight deck was full of Pegasus and crew members running weapons and equipment around. I saw three guys loading what looked like a celestial bronze bomb on to a P-51 mustang. We landed and unloaded our stuff. The boat looked a lot bigger than most aircraft carriers. We ran across the deck to the air control tower as our planes engines roared to life and took off to return stateside. "Welcome aboard the _U.S.S Demigod_ I'm Captain Echo Thorne, Daughter of Athena" She was about 21 she wore an aviator's jacket a captain's hat with her hair tied back under the hat and aviator glasses.

She led us inside to the mapping room around a table covered in maps and compasses. She walked over to a small cabinet on the wall and pulled out a small rolled up paper. She came back to the table untied the string and rolled the map out onto the table. "This is a map of the Panama Canal, and this is where we will drop you off" she said pointing to the mouth of a small river a few miles east of the Objective. "Who else will be coming along?" Asked Kayla looking at the drop point "There will be a team of men that have been in panama for a couple weeks watching the Japanese, They will meet you a mile west of the drop point" Said Echo as she marked the point with a red **X****. **

I looked at the map it was a good strategy. "I'll have my second in command Victoria Show you to your bunks" Said Echo She walked over to a small box on the wall and pressed a button "Victoria Please come to the mapping room" she said and within the next few minutes a young girl walked into the room she quickly showed us to our bunks and then left in a hurry.

We each got a small bunk that had a few shelves at the top the beds were surprisingly comfortable I took of my ring and twisted it in between my fingers the bronze was worn from being worn it made me think of my mother I hadn't seen her in almost three years we've sent letters back an forth but it just wasn't the same. I made a silent promise to my self that moment that when I was done I would go home and see her at least in tell I got another mission "Hey they need us up in the flight control room" Said Alex walking in from the hallway "What's this all about?" Asked Roland as we climbed the ladder to the flight control room "Something about a blockade a few miles ahead" said Alex as we walked in the door.

When we walked in it was chaos there were people running maps and papers back and forth, Screaming into micro phones and then listening intently to there earpieces. At the head table Echo and Victoria were looking at a map then they noticed us and waved us over we were looking at a map of the Atlantic Ocean. They had marked out the spot where the blockade was it was a good strategy they had a line in the form of a crescent that way which ever direction we moved they had us surrounded. Each ship in the line was about two or three miles apart from one another we would have to turn around to make it out unscaved "We cannot make it through there lines, Without confrontation" Echo Said staring at the map I looked at the map she was right we would have to face them directly "Captain we have the photos of the lead ship" said a young man running up with a box full of photos She took the box and laid out pictures of the ship. The last one she laid out was of the fleet commander and I instantly got a plan it was a picture of an old enemy of mine I had trained with him at Camp Half Blood for many years and he was like an older brother to me than on a quest we took together he betrayed me for immortality. I hadn't seen him in fourteen years and he still looked like a young man in his twenty's.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Steve as we walked out on to the flight deck to greet to the ship we pulled up along side the ship and they dropped a gangplank and walked across and there he was my old friend followed by to armed guard's "Well, well, well what do we have here" he asked as he strode down toward me his face had a cruel smile on it his uniform was crisp and clean "Hello, Richard long time no see" I said trying my best not to show my anger "You know this guy?" Kayla asked me "Not anymore we used to be great friends but than he betrayed me for immortality" I answered back to her Richard stepped close and there was a cold feeling that swept over the whole ship the sky seemed to get darker and the wind grew colder.

"You see I cannot let you pass" He said "I have orders to stop any ships coming this way" He paced around me as if inspecting me. "You have no honor any more do you?" I asked I sounded more angry than I wanted to "Oh I have plenty of honor just not for you or any one who apposes my lord" he said. I suddenly got an idea he was a son of Ares he was easily lured into situations he doesn't want to be in. "I'll make you a deal" I said as he continued looking me over "I challenge you to a fight" that got his attention "What for?" he said but I could tell he was trying hard to hide how much he wanted to fight "Well if you win you lock us up and take us prisoner" a demonic smile crept across his face "And if you win?" he asked "if I win you let us pass and you go along like you never saw us" I said He removed his uniform coat and handed it to one of his buddy's behind him "Choose your weapon" I said. He then drew his sword and readied him self I couldn't fight close quarters with my bow. "Here, Take this" said Echo tossing me a bronze sword and shield I caught them they were just standard issue weapons "Thanks" I said.

Richard made the first move. He slashed at my face but I ducked and countered with a jab at his stomach he parried my attack and came down with an over head strike I raised my shield but his blade hit with such force that the shield started cracking I rolled away as he came down with another blow I sliced at his legs and caught his thigh but it barley fazed him he just grunted an kept pressing me he backed me to the edge of the flight deck I had a crazy idea if I could jump off the side of the ship I could use the ocean to my advantage. He swung at me and I ducked under his swing and rolled backwards off the side of the ship I did one full flip before I hit the water.

I willed the currents to swirl around me and shoot me out of the water I could see Richard waiting for me to resurface and I shot myself straight at his face it didn't surprise him at all he just side stepped and let me fly by him I rolled to my feet and faced him he came running toward me his sword coming down on me but just before he could cleave my head in half there was a blast of heat and a sound like thick mud hitting a sheet of steel when I looked up there was Richard a stunned look on his face he was holding in his hands a sword hilt and handle there was a pool of molten bronze that lay at his feet and then there was Ronald standing to my right his hand out stretched and his hand was steaming and bright red. Richard called for his men to attack us but my friends drew there weapons and backed me up as I got to my feet.

Richard had a look of pure hatred on his face but he and his men backed there way across the gangplank. I thought we were home free but just as we started to back our way to the stair well I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach I looked around and noticed the ships that surrounded us the whole fight was a set up he only agreed to fight me cause he knew it would distract us long enough to let his fleet surround us. We had no way to escape all there guns were trained on our ship I had gotten my friends into this mess if they died I would be my fault I couldn't let that happen they were my friends they had backed me up and saved my life. "Guys get inside" I said but they all just looked at me like I was crazy "no we will stand and-"said Kayla but I cut her off "and what die. No I have an idea just get inside" I said this time they listened they all piled inside the hall that led to the stair well I told them through the door to lock it.

I turned toward the enemy I walked to the middle of the flight deck and dropped my sword and shield I looked at the lead ship and saw Richard my anger soared I focused on the ocean around me the ships closing in on us there was a pain in my stomach and the whole ocean around us exploded in a fury of ships being crushed and soldiers screaming for there lives. When it was all over the ships were gone all that was left was the debris and bodies floating in the water Then my vision went dark and the last thing I saw was the control tower door flying open and my friends running out to help me than it all went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke I was in the ships infirmary. I slowly sat up my head was buzzing. There was a glass of nectar on the bedside table I grabbed it and took a sip for too much would burn a demigod to ashes. It tasted just like my moms home cooked brownies.

After I got dressed and made sure my head wasn't buzzing like a bee hive I went to find my friends. I found them in the map room again making final adjustments to the plans. "Your Ok!" said Kayla as I walked in the door. The others looked at me like I was a monster for some reason Echo was the only one to come up and talk to me "Well are you ready to go we leave in three hours" she said as she moved her compass over the map. I looked around "Three hours how long was I out?" "You've been out for three days" Greg said as he polished his helmet. "Well I guess I have to be ready" I said as I turned the ring on my watch and my bow sprang into my hand.

Three hours later we were on a small rubber zodiac headed into the mouth of a small river. The night was quiet but I could feel the attitude of the team get more serious the farther we went down river. Then I had the worst feeling in my gut that we were being followed "Stop the boat" I told Echo she pulled the boat to the bank of the river "What is it?" she asked "Just give me a second" I said as I stepped into the water I felt the currents of the water and there it was that same feeling but this time I knew what it was it was a small patrol boat headed straight for us, I turned around and convinced the team to hide the boat in the bushes and hide. And just as we all got down in our hiding spots there was the slow rumble of an engine and the boat came around the bank. Its spot lights were scanning all along the river.

We all ducked down as a spot light flashed in our direction. The boat just kept tugging along. We waited for what seemed like forever for the sound of the engine to fade on down the river "I think its clear but we should go on land from no on" I said standing up from behind the bushes. "I agree it's too dangerous to take the river" said Alex. So we walked along the side of the river taking cover anytime a patrol boat tugged on by.

We reached the drop point a few minutes late of the original meet time but the team of rebel fighters were still there they led us a few miles in to the thick jungle bush to a opening where the canal was. Moving along the canal were Japanese battle ships and troops walking up and down the canal watching for intruders. Echo came up to where I was crouching behind a tree trunk "This is as far as the rebels can take us they have to head back" she said as she watched over the tree trunk with me "Tell them thanks, We can handle it from here anyway" I said putting my binoculars away. After the rebels left we skirted around the edge of the jungle so we could take cover from the search lights that blared in our direction every five minutes.

"Up there is the control room for the canal" Alex said pointing to a small building with two men working the controls "But the ships will see us if we just go up there and do that" Kayla said pointing to all the big ships with big guns "I have an idea" Geoff said taking off his helmet "Give me your grenades" he said as he took the tops off his and poured the gun powder in them into his helmet. We all did the same "I'll mix in some mud and make a fuse out of this" he said pulling the Para cord off his knife handle. "Conrad can you snipe out the two guards in the control room?" Ronald asked I looked up at the guards they were about 300 yards away easy "Yeah I think so" I said pulling my bow off my shoulders I notched two arrows aimed and released the string the arrows cut through the air and hit each guard dead in the chest.

"Done" I said smiling "good now as you guys go around to the control room I'll stick this to the fuel station pumps" Geoff said pointing to two big tanks just past the control room " alright but don't get caught in a search light or were all dead meat" I said.

We split up Ronald went with Geoff. Echo took Steve and Alex to secure an exit point. That left me and Kayla to take care of the control room as we made our way up the small hill to the room dodging behind trees and boxes of equipment we could see Geoff making his way to the pumps. We finally made it to the little shack I looked at Kayla " Ladies first" I said holding the door open for her she rolled her eyes and walked in "how do we destroy the controls with out making ourselves noticed Kayla lifted her hand "Hello Daughter of Zeus here" she said as electric sparks danced across her finger tips she placed her hand on the control panel and small bolts of electricity shot from her hand and fried the panel "well that was pretty cool" I said looking at the control panel "lets get out of here" Kayla said as she walked toward the door I felt something I wasn't sure what it was but before

I could say anything the door opened and in walked to armed guards they had their rifles at the ready I slowly moved my hand to my watch and turned the ring and with the bright light that came from my bow transforming they were stunned long enough for Kayla to knock them out with a shield smack. We ran for the top of a hill where Echo and the others should be but before we could make it to the top gun shots rung out behind us the enemy had spotted us and were shooting we were almost to the top of the hill when I felt a burning feeling in my side and collapsed. I put my hand where the pain was brought it back to my face not surprised by the blood "Kayla get over the hill" I said she had been standing there next to me with her shield over us "No your hurt we need to get you back to the ship" she said peeking over her shoulder "Go they'll take me prisoner" I peeked around the edge of her shield and saw them coming up the hill "If they take me prisoner they won't let me die I'll be to valuable if they want information" I said looking her in the eyes the whole time " Now go! I'll hold them off" then she bent down and kissed me than ran up the hill. I pulled a couple explosive arrows from my quiver notched them in my bow I aimed at the fuel pumps Ronald and Geoff had made it out so I fired the arrows they sailed through the air with a small whistle struck the pumps and exploded.

I turned back toward the enemy and before I could grab a new set of arrows they had me surrounded one smacked me in the head with the butt of his rifle and knocked me out.

I woke in a small damp and dark cell. I checked my side it was bandaged but I think there might still be some bullet fragments in there I was still wearing my watch but it won't do me any good if I don't know what I'm against I stood up slowly because of the pain. I walked toward the cell bars in front of me but there wasn't much to see there were some steps leading up to a big steel door and a small desk with a type writer on it but not much else.

I sat back down and closed my eyes in my dream I was back with my friends they were outside a compound trying to find a way in. "I don't think he's in there" Geoff said skeptically "I know he's in there I can just feel it" Kayla said than just as they went into the bushes I woke up to a bright light in my face when the light died down there was a guard standing out side the cell holding a flashlight in one hand and a tray of slop in the other.

He turned off the flashlight and put back in his belt than pulled a set of keys off his belt and unlocked the doors. If I wanted to escape this was my chance he opened the door took one step in and I pounced. He and I went tumbling into the desk the tray of slop hit the floor with a clang he threw a punch and clocked me with a good one I rolled off him he jumped up and took off a whip that was wrapped around his shoulder he cracked it at me and it cut a gash in my leg I dropped to one knee. He went to hit me again but this time I expected it I caught it with my hand and wrapped it in my hand. I stood up and yanked it he tried to resist but he couldn't he flew forward and smacked the floor pretty hard I pulled the whip from his hands and threw it across the room.

I rolled him over and took his keys he tried to get back up but I kicked him in his head and knocked him out. I walked up the steps and tried each key until I found the right one and unlocked the door I stepped out into a long hallway that stretched out to the left and right. I went left but I heard voices so I turned around and ran to the other end of the hallway there was another door but it was locked then I heard what I was dreading guards yelling that the prisoner had escaped. I put my back to the wall and turned the activation ring on my watch and my bow sprang to life in my hands I could hear foot steps coming my way so I reached for my quiver and pulled out an flash arrow I turned down the hallway to face twelve guards running toward me they were forty feet away and closing I fired the arrow at there feet and shielded my eyes as a flash of bright light stunned them long enough for me to crack four of them over the head with my bow sending them to dreamland

The other three leveled there bayonets and charged I side stepped as the first one thrust his bayonet at my midsection. I grabbed the front of the rifle ripped it from his hands and smacked him on the top of his head. The other two charged me together I tried to side step but he expected it spun and smacked me in the gut with the butt of his rifle the other hit me jabbed me in the back with the butt of his rifle. I tried to get back up but they all jumped me and before I knew it I was cuffed and dragged back into the same room. They sat me down in a chair and cuffed my hands to the arm rests and tied my feet to the legs. They interrogated me for hours they tried burning my skin with a branding iron but because I have the power of the ocean in me I didn't burn they tried drowning me but you can guess how that worked I just sat there with my head under water for about an hour before they gave up. Now I was sitting in the chair while they stood around the desk trying to figure out what to do next when there was a knock at the door they all straightened their uniforms.

One of them ran up the steps to the door and opened it and in walked Richard he had a small smirk on his face and he looked a little pale since I had last seen him after our fight on the ship. "Well hello again, how are you?" he said standing over me "Let me go before I kill you" I said back to him but he just laughed in my face "You are not in a very good position to be making threats" he said as he walked around the chair inspecting the bonds "Oh yeah I forgot you never could beat me unless I was down" I said. He walked over to the desk ignoring my last comment. He turned around and continued talking "You're friends abandoned you and you have no way of contacting them" he said and just as I was going to come back with a snappy comment a phone rang. He walked over to the desk and answered it a few minutes later he hung up and walked toward the door.

When he reached the door he turned and said to the men around the desk "He is of no further use to the master, Kill him" then he walked out the door the guards turned around to face me. One pulled out his pistol and put it to my temple the other two untied my feet and unlocked my cuffed hands and re cuffed them in front of me. They walked me toward the door but before they opened it they put a burlap sack over my head and then lead me out side we walked into the same hallway but this time they took me left when we reached the end of the hallway we went right walked through three doors and then made another right walked through two more doors and then made another left. They walked me through two more doors and we were out side they took the sack off my head and the light of day blinded me. When the blur of light went away I was standing in front of a brick wall that was peppered with bullet holes they turned me around to face a firing squad.

Their commander came over to me he had a cigar hanging from his mouth. "Well kid do you have any last words?" he asked taking the cigar from his mouth and tapping the ashes to the ground. "Yeah I got something to say tell Richard dead or alive I will hunt him down and kill him" I said staring straight at the commander but he jut laughed "Ha and how do you plan to do that my friend look around you you're surrounded you have no where to run" he said holding his arms out wide gesturing to all the guards around me.

"You'll see just wait" I said but he just laughed again and walked over to the soldiers "Ready" he said as they all cocked there rifles "Aim" they all leveled their guns "Fire!".


End file.
